


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тут раздают фетиш на руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

До­ма все по-ста­рому: свет­ло, теп­ло, пах­нет едой, и ди­ван ок­ру­жили со­баки. Они уже ус­пе­ли уго­монить­ся и улег­лись на по­лу и на ков­ре ря­дом; они очень лю­бят То­ма, и ког­да тот при­ходит, впа­да­ют в не­ис­товс­тво, но­ровя нап­рыгнуть на не­го и сбить с ног.  
  
Они то­же уго­мони­лись, ус­тро­ив­шись на ди­ване пе­ред те­леви­зором пос­ле пе­реку­са, на ко­торый и заг­ля­нул Том. Джо щел­ка­ет ка­налы, хо­тя смот­реть те­леви­зор от­кро­вен­но нет нас­тро­ения — он бы с ку­да боль­шим удо­воль­стви­ем вздрем­нул на этом ди­ване ча­сик-дру­гой, ведь они вер­ну­лись в го­род толь­ко се­год­ня ра­но ут­ром. Том яв­но то­го же мне­ния — зе­ва­ет во весь мяг­кий рот и ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся ему на пле­чо, сон­но мор­гая на те­леви­зор. Джо сра­зу же при­об­ни­ма­ет его и в оче­ред­ной раз ди­ву да­ет­ся, как он при сво­ем рос­те так ком­пак­тно скла­дыва­ет­ся на ди­ване, под­жав под се­бя но­ги и свер­нувшись у не­го под бо­ком.  
  
По­ка оба де­ла­ют вид, что сле­дят за те­лепе­реда­чей, Джо упи­ра­ет­ся под­бо­род­ком в ма­куш­ку То­ма — за­пах его шам­пу­ня столь же при­вычен, как за­пах собс­твен­но­го до­ма. Том на­шари­ва­ет ла­донь Джо сво­ей, уз­кой и прох­ладной, и бе­рет его за ру­ку — Джо лег­ко сжи­ма­ет ла­донь То­ма. Тот на­ходит это бо­лее ин­те­рес­ным, чем те­леви­зор, и с за­дум­чи­вым ви­дом рас­смат­ри­ва­ет перс­тни Джо, пог­ла­живая их боль­шим паль­цем. Том сам се­бя на­зыва­ет руч­ным, по­тому что ру­ки Джо вы­зыва­ют у не­го до­верие — они круп­ные и силь­ные, бо­лее смуг­лые и очень неж­ные.  
  
Неж­ные, од­на­ко, не сна­ружи: Том об­во­дит паль­ца­ми мо­золи и ше­рохо­ватос­ти от ба­рабан­ных па­лочек, кое-где ко­жа нем­но­го сла­зит. Он так при­вык к это­му, что ему от­нюдь не неп­ри­ят­но, ког­да Джо к не­му при­каса­ет­ся. За­то его ла­дони теп­лые и мяг­кие — как раз то, что по ду­ше веч­но мер­зну­щему То­му.  
  
Джо тя­нет его ла­донь на­верх и быс­тро ка­са­ет­ся гу­бами кос­тя­шек — Том сму­щен­но улы­ба­ет­ся и не от­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, по­это­му тот про­дол­жа­ет. Джо рас­смат­ри­ва­ет хруп­кую кисть — Том рас­слаб­лен и поз­во­ля­ет вер­теть ее и так, и эдак. Он счи­та­ет, что ру­ки у То­ма очень кра­сивые, и не мо­жет удер­жать­ся — сно­ва под­но­сит ла­донь к гу­бам и це­лу­ет, на этот раз не так во­рова­то. Она, как обыч­но, прох­ладная, и Джо на­де­ет­ся, что удас­тся нем­но­го сог­реть ко­жу сво­им ды­хани­ем. А по­ка что он сме­ле­ет и це­лу­ет по оче­реди каж­дый па­лец, мяг­кую часть ла­дони, тыль­ную сто­рону и вы­пира­ющую кос­точку. Это уже за­пястье, и Джо не­надол­го пре­рыва­ет­ся, что­бы рас­смот­реть его: ко­жа та­кая тон­кая, что выг­ля­дит го­лубой из-за спле­тения вен под ней. На за­пястье на­дето тон­кое же­лез­ное коль­цо-брас­лет — он сам по­дарил его То­му, хо­тя ук­ра­шение иног­да и сос­каль­зы­вало.  
  
Том наб­лю­да­ет за Джо, сов­сем при­тих­нув, бо­ясь да­же вздох­нуть, что­бы не спуг­нуть его. Он чувс­тву­ет, как пок­расне­ли ще­ки, но, на са­мом де­ле, ему при­ят­но. Джо все-та­ки це­лу­ет за­пястье, чувс­твен­но при­жима­ет­ся гу­бами, да­же гла­за прик­ры­ва­ет — и Том вмес­те с ним, жа­лоб­но све­дя бро­ви, по­тому что мес­течко та­кое чувс­тви­тель­ное, а жест та­кой ин­тимный. Он нак­ры­ва­ет их ла­дони сво­бод­ной ру­кой и опус­ка­ет об­ратно на ко­лени, ста­ра­ясь сде­лать свой вздох ров­ным.  
  
Джо с се­кун­ду меш­ка­ет, а по­том уты­ка­ет­ся То­му но­сом в шею в сво­ей из­люблен­ной ма­нере, ще­кочет его ще­тиной и ты­чет­ся оч­ка­ми. Том за­бот­ли­во сни­ма­ет их и су­ет под ди­ван­ную по­душ­ку. Глав­ное — не раз­да­вить их там. Он вы­тяги­ва­ет но­ги и кла­дет их на ко­лени Джо, оп­равды­вая се­бя тем, что они за­тек­ли. Джо креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет его за та­лию, и То­му так хо­рошо и у­ют­но, что он пря­чет улыб­ку в его ма­куш­ке.  
  
«Я те­бя то­же», — нег­ромко го­ворит он, и Джо от­зы­ва­ет­ся до­воль­ным «угу». Лаб­ра­дор Дэн­нис под­ни­ма­ет го­лову с по­ла и вни­матель­но смот­рит на них, скло­нив ее на­бок. Том ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и по­казы­ва­ет ему язык.


End file.
